The invention relates to hinges and, more particularly, to a snap-acting spring device, hereafter called a bistable plastic hinge arrangement.
Hinges of the general class of the invention are known, for instance from German Patent No. 19 09 405, in combination with a clothes hanger, where the first and second parts form clamping faces between them, in order to be able to clamp an article of clothing firmly in the clothes hanger. A similar hinge is also known, for instance from German laid-open application No. DE-OS 24 59 628, in combination with a bottle closure, where the first part is the closure cap and the second part is a locking ring connected via the two flexible strips with the cap; in the closed state, the locking ring presses the cap against the bottle top at a location diametrically opposite the hinge.